The present invention relates to computer systems and is particularly concerned with data storage and data access in such systems.
By way of background, attention is called to the following journal articles: "Detection and Coding of Edges Using Directional Masks" (Robinson), SPIE, Vol. 87, Advances in Image Transmission Techniques (1976), pp. 117-125; "Computer Picture Processing and Enhancement by Localized Operations" (Mohwinkel et al), Computer Graphics and Image Processing 5, pp. 401-424, (1976); and "The Impact of New Hardware on OCR Designs" (Holt), Pattern Recognition, Pergammon Press, Vol. 8, pp. 99-105, (1976).
The techniques and systems herein disclosed have particular use in apparatus for processing area data. Such apparatus may be used, for example, for processing two-dimensional data such as encountered in character recognition, automatic scanning of x-rays for signs of disease, automatic blood analysis, automatic analysis of aerial photos for meteorlogical and geological uses, and so forth. The early work in connection with the invention relates to experimental radar systems to detect metallic targets by a constant false alarm rate (CFAR) process, that is, a radar resolution cell is compared to its neighbours and a decision is made as to whether or not the cell contains a target.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel data storage and access apparatus for processing radar amplitude returns in a two-dimensional region.
Another object is to provide apparatus for processing such radar returns in three spatial dimensions and in a time frame, as well.
Still another object is to provide apparatus for processing data of a more general nature.
These and still further objects are addressed hereinafter.